Kasus Pembunuhan
by kazaoka ainaru
Summary: Naruto dan Sasuke mendapat surat misterius yang entah siapa pengirimnya...  mereka diundang ke suatu acara, dan apakah acara tersebut? Gaje, ancur, OOC...  RnR yaaaaaaa...
1. Chapter 1

Ketemu lagi nih sama author pembuat fic yang gaje2. Gue mau nyoba bikin cerita semacam Detektif Conan gitu deh. Kalo ceritanya hampir sama dengan author yang lain, gue gak bermaksud niru ato semacamnya. Gomen. Ya udah baca ceritanya dan jangan lupa review.

* * *

**~ KASUS PEMBUNUHAN ~**

Naruto dan Sasuke menerima surat misterius yang tidak ada nama pengirimnya itu sudah ada di depan rumah mereka dan dituju untuk Naruto dan Sasuke.

Keesokan harinya di SMP Konoha…

"Sas, loe dapet surat misterius gak kemaren?" Tanya Naruto.

"Surat apaan?" Tanya balik Sasuke yang sedang duduk di bawah pohon di belakang sekolah saat jam istirahat.

"Surat yang kayak gini nich…" Naruto langsung menunjukkan suratnya ke Sasuke.

"Oh, dapet. Emang kenapa?" Tanya Sasuke dengan santai dan terus tiduran di kursi.

"Emang loe gak merasa aneh apa sama surat ini? Nama pengirimnya aja gak ada. Tau2 kita diundang buat dateng ke suatu acara." Ucap Naruto.

"Gue sich gak terlalu peduli sama surat yang kayak gituan." Acuh Sasuke.

"Tapikan disini ditulis, kita disuruh mengikuti acara detektif." Kata Naruto

"Kita…??? Loe aja kali sama **kebo**." Ucap Sasuke.

"Bukannya loe suka acara yang beginian?" Ucap Naruto yang sedikit merayu Sasuke.

"Teruuuuuuuuuus…." Mulut Sasuke monyong 2meter.

"Kenapa loe gak ikut aja?" Tanya Naruto.

"MALES USURATONKACHI!!!" teriak Sasuke kencang, untung saja tidak ada yang mendengar karena jarang sekali murid yang datang ke situ.

"Busyet! Biasa aja TEME, gue kan nanya bae2." Naruto ikut2an sewot.

"Habisnya loe bikin kesel gue aja. Coba gue liat suratnya!" Sasuke langsung mengambil surat yang ada di tangan Naruto.

"Kita ikut yuk!" Ajak Naruto yang melihat Sasuke serius membaca surat itu.

"Whatever." Dan akhirnya Sasuke pun mau mengikuti acara itu.

"Besok kita disuruh datang ke taman kota jam 09.00 pagi pakai baju seragam sekolah. Dan nanti kita dijemput disana." Ucap Naruto panjang lebar dan dilihat ternyata Sasuke sudah tidak ada disana melainkan sudah di dalam kelas.

"DASAR TEMEEEEE!!!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Keesokan harinya di taman kota.

"Mana sih jemputannya? Gue jadi bete, dibilang gak usah ikut acara beginian segala." Ucap Sasuke yang mulai kesal.

"Sabar sedikit napuah, lagian ini kan masih jam setengah 9." Jawab Naruto yang berusaha menenangkan Sasuke yang seperti anak kecil itu.

"Lagian loe buru2 datang sih, gue masih tidur pake dibangunin segala." Ucap Sasuke kesal.

"Iya deh, mangap2. Hehehe." Ucap Naruto nyengir 5 jari.

Tiba2 Naruto melihat seorang perempuan berambut pink sebahu yang juga memakai seragam SMP.

"Eh, Sas. Jangan2 yang pake baju seragam itu mau ikut acara ini juga lagi, samperin yuk." Ajak Naruto.

"Hn." Jawab singkat Sasuke yang berarti ya.

Orang yang dibicarakan itu sebelumnnya sudah melihat mereka berdua tapi dia hanya tertuju kepada sesosok cowo berambut pantat ayam itu. Sebenarnya Sakura ingin saja mendatangi Naruto dan Sasuke tapi mereka duluan yang mendatanginya. Muka Sakura pun merah semerah tomat karena dihampiri oleh Sasuke. Berharap dia bisa berbicara dengannya.

"Hai, kamu mau ikut acara ini juga ya?" Tanya Naruto dengan senyum yang super lebar.

Harapan Sakura pupus, karena yang menyapa dia duluan orang jelek yang disebelah Sasuke (woi, napa gue jadi dijelek-jelekin melulu sih. Ucap Naruto - sorry…-).

"Tumben banget loe ngomongnya aku kamu." Ledek Sasuke.

"Diem loe, TEME!" Ucap Naruto kesal.

"Loh, kok loe jadi ngatain gue sih DOBE!" Sasuke ikut kesal.

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"Halo……" Sakura pun akhirnya berbicara tapi tetap tidak dipedulikan.

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"WOIIIIIII…………Berisik tau!!!" Sakura pun akhirnya marah karena pusing mendengarkan mereka berdua berantem.

"Eh, maap2. Kenalin gue Naruto dan ini temen gue Sasuke." Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri.

"Sejak kapan loe jadi temen gue?" Tanya Sasuke dingin.

"Ih, Saskay jahat deh sama ukenya sendiri." Jawab Naruto lebay.

Sakura pun langsung sweatdrop + mangap selebar-lebarnya yang mungkin mobil tanker bisa masuk saking tidak percayanya ternyata Sasuke seorang…

"Eh…eh. Jangan berpikir yang aneh2 dulu. Gue gak seme-uke ama orang yang kayak gini. Lagian gue juga normal." Sasuke pun langsung membantah yang sepertinya tau apa yang dipikirkan Sakura. Kemudian Sasuke langsung menonjok Naruto sejauh 5 meter.

Sakura pun lega ternyata Sasuke bukan seorang seme-uke.

"Oh, nama gue Sakura. Salam kenal." Sakura juga memperkenalkan diri dan sepertinya dia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikan hal itu.

"Kok kayaknya daritadi gue gak liat peserta yang lain deh?" Tanya Naruto yang baru kembali dari tonjokan Sasuke.

"Sama, gue juga gak liat siapa2 makanya gue disini sendirian." Jawab Sakura santai.

Tak lama seseorang yang berambut warna indigo sebahu datang sambil berlari menuju kearah mereka ber-3.

" Maaf, apa kalian peserta acara detektif?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?" Sakura balik bertanya.

"Saya pemandu acara ini. Sebentar lagi kita akan berangkat." Jawab Hinata.

"Baiklah. Kita juga sudah cukup lama menunggu." Ucap Naruto.

"Maaf kalau kalian menunggu lama. Ya sudah kita langsung menuju mobil saja." Ajak Hinata.

* * *

Chapter 1 sampai sini dulu. Jangan lupa review dan baca chapter selanjutnya yaaaaaaaa………


	2. Chapter 2

Ketemu lagi nih sama author pembuat fic yang gaje2. Gue mau nyoba bikin cerita semacam Detektif Conan gitu deh. Kalo ceritanya hampir sama dengan author yang lain, gue gak bermaksud niru ato semacamnya. Gomen. Ya udah baca ceritanya dan jangan lupa review.

* * *

Setelah cukup lama di perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai disebuah villa yang cukup besar. Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura melihat 1 peserta lagi.

"Sekarang kita terlebih dahulu memperkenalkan diri masing2." Ucap Hinata.

"Baiklah, dimulai dari saya. Nama saya Hyuga Neji sebagai pemandu acara I." Ucap seseorang berambut panjang warna cokelat.

"Saya Hyuga Hinata sebagai pemandu acara II." Dilanjutkan oleh Hinata.

"Saya Yamanaka Ino sebagai pemilik villa." Ujar Ino.

"Saya Zaku Abumi yang menyaipkan acara inti." (yang lupa sama Zaku, dia dari negeri bunyi di cerita Naruto yang sesungguhnya).

"Saya Sabaku No Temari kelas 3 dari SMP Hasanudin."

"Saya Haruno Sakura kelas 3 dari SMP Kartini."

"Saya Uzumaki Naruto kelas 3 dari SMP Diponegoro."

"Saya Uchiha Sasuke kelas 3 dari SMP Diponegoro."

"Karena perkenalannya sudah, saya akan memberi kunci kamar untuk kalian. Satu kamar diisi 2 orang." Ucap Hinata mengintruksi.

"Berarti kita sekamar dong, Sas!" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Terserah." Ucap Sasuke singkat.

Hari mulai malam, semua ke lantai satu untuk makan malam, kecuali Ino sang pemilik villa yang masih berada di dalam kamarnya.

"Sehabis makan, kita akan ke acara utama yaitu memecahkan kasus pembunuhan ruang tertutup." Ucap Neji.

"Owh, jadi kami diundang untuk memecahkan sebuah kasus pembunuhan. Tapi ini tidak sungguhan kan?" Ucap Naruto bertanya.

"Tentu saja tidak sungguhan. Saya mau mengambil makanan dulu." Ucap Hinata lalu meninggalkan mereka menuju dapur.

"Sepertinya seru." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebaiknya saya segera menyiapkan acaranya." Ucap Zaku dan segera menyiapkan acara tersebut.

"Maaf, saya mau ke toilet." Ucap Temari yang tiba2 ingin ke toilet.

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian…

" Kenapa lama ya? Aku ke lantai 2 sebentar untuk memanggil Ino dan Zaku mungkin dia membutuhkan bantuan." Ucap Neji.

"Sekalian aja semuanya pergi." Ucap Naruto.

"Jangan2 ada sesuatu lagi." Ucap Sasuke bertampang serius.

"Sesuatu apaan?" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Maaf menunggu lama, ini makanannya! Loh? Pada kemana?" Tanya Hinata yang baru kembali dari dapur membawa banyak makanan.

"Tadi pada ke lantai 2 tapi pada belum kembali." Ucap Sakura.

"Oh ya sudah, kita makan duluan saja." Ucap Hinata.

"Asiiiiiiiiiik makan enak!!" Ucap Naruto senang.

"Maaf udah bikin nunggu lama." Ucap Temari yang baru kembali dari toilet.

"Wah, makanannya sudah siap." Ucap Neji yang sudah kembali menjemput Ino.

"Oh iya, bagaimana dengan acaranya?" Tanya Ino.

"Entahlah, tadi dipanggil-panggil tapi tidak ada jawaban sama sekali. Mungkin karena Zaku sedang serius makanya aku tinggal saja." Ucap Neji.

"Apa dia baik2 saja?" Tanya Hinata.

"Mungkin." Jawab Neji singkat.

"Saya jadi curiga…" Ucap Sasuke.

"Kenapa loe curiga Teme?" Tanya Naruto.

"Jangan panggil gue teme!!!" Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan2…" Tiba2 Sakura tahu apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke.

"Ya." Sasuke menjawab mantap.

Sasuke dan sakura pun berlari menuju tempat Zaku berada. Naruto yang sedang makan itu bingung yang kemudian ditarik oleh Sasuke untuk ikut juga.

"Teme, lepasin tangan gue." Ucap Naruto kesal yang asik makan itu.

"Udah diam Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka yang masih berada di ruang makan itu bingung.

"Mengapa mereka pada lari sih?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya sudah, ikutin aja yuk." Ajak Ino.

Hinata, Neji, Ino, dan Temari menyusul mereka bertiga.

* * *

Gomen ya kalau ceritanya makin gaje. Para readers yang baik hati saya berharap anda sekalian mau mereview fic yang gaje ini (dengan muka memelas -Lebay-)


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai juga. Fic ini terinspirasi dari drama kelompok gue yang gak jadi di tampilin yang ternyata drama yang dibuat itu nyontoh dari komik Detektif Conan yang ceritanya sama. Mangap2 ya buat pecinta Conan, tadinya pengen gue hapus aja dan gak usah di lanjutin tapi udah terlanjur di publish. Gomen sebanyak-banyaknya.

* * *

"Zaku…Zaku buka pintunya." Ucap Sakura sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu yang telah dikunci.

"Bagaimana kalau kita dobrak saja?" usul Naruto.

"Jangan! Biar saya saja yang membukanya." Ucap Neji yang ternyata sudah menyusul bersama Hinata, Ino, dan Temari.

"Bagaimana cara membukanya? Kuncinya saja ada di Zaku." Ucap Ino.

"Ada yang punya kawat?" Tanya Neji.

"Pakai jepitan ini bisa tidak?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin bisa." Jawab Neji. Tak berapa lama pintunya terbuka hanya dengan sebuah jepitan.

"Wow…pintunya terbuka. Hebaaaaat…" ucap Naruto kagum melihat pintu yang dengan mudah terbuka. Didalam terlihat Zaku tergeletak dilantai dengan kepala yang berlumuran darah.

"Apa dia sudah tewas?" Tanya Hinata takut.

"Entahlah?" jawab Sakura.

"Sepertinya dia sudah tewas." Ucap Sasuke sambil memeriksa tubuh Zaku.

"Tewas kenapa?" Tanya Naruto polos.

"Mana gue tahu Dobe! Kita kan datangnya sama-sama." Ucap Sasuke kesal dengan pertanyaan Naruto yang tidak bermutu itu.

"O iya ya." Ucap Naruto pikun. Semuanya pun sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Naruto tadi.

"Apa palu yang tergeletak disana itu penyebabnya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin, sepertinya ini diambil dari kotak perkakas." Ucap Neji.

"Palunya pun ada bercak2 darah." Ucap Naruto.

"Hai Temari. Kenapa kau diam saja?" Tanya Ino.

"E…Eh. Gak ada apa2 kok." Temari pun sadar dari lamunannya. Acaranya pun dimulai rupanya (batin Temari) sambil senyum menyeringai.

"Mmm…ada yang aneh." Batin Sasuke.

"Tak ada artinya kalau cuma dilihat dari luar, kita buka kotak perkakasnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Tunggu! Biar gue aja." Ucap Sasuke sambil memakai sarung tangan.

"Ya, baiklah." Ucap Sakura.

"Kawat, paku, obeng, meteran, tang, dan lem kayu. Palunya tidak ada." Ucap Ino.

"Sudah kuduga palunya tidak ada." Ucap Sakura.

"Berarti si pelaku itu menggunakan palu untuk memukul kepala Zaku hingga tewas?" Tanya Hinata.

"Ya sepertinya begitu." Ucap Ino.

"Punya siapa ini?" Tanya Naruto yang tiba2 menemukan sebuah sapu tangan.

"Bukan punya saya." Ucap Hinata.

"Bukan punya gue juga." Ucap Sakura. Semuanya pun menggeleng terutama Temari.

Naruto pun melirik Sasuke yang belum memberikan jawaban.

"Apa liat2! Maksud loe sapu tangan ini punya gue? Loe liat dong sapu tangannya gambar bunga, masa itu punya gue." Ucap Sasuke.

"Kali aja punya loe." Ucap Naruto meledek.

"Dasar DOBE!" ucap Sasuke marah.

"Yeee… TEME." Ucap Naruto gak mau kalah.

"Sudah2. jangan bertengkar di saat seperti ini." Ucap Hinata melerai.

"Benar juga. Pasti ini punya perempuan." Ucap Neji.

"Iya. Tapi siapa?" Tanya Hinata.

"Baunya aneh." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium sapu tangan itu.

"Aneh gimana? Coba sini gue liat (mencium sapu tangan) iya baunya aneh." Ucap Sakura.

"Ini sih bau obat bius." Ucap Sasuke.

"Jangan2 si pembunuh terlebih dahulu membius Zaku sebelum membunuhnya." Ucap Hinata.

"Bisa jadi." Ucap Neji.

"Terus siapa pelakunya." Tanya Ino.

"Mmm…belum bisa di pastikan. Tetapi pelakunya ada di antara Neji, Hinata, Ino, dan Temari." Ucap Sasuke bertampang serius.

"Tunggu dulu! Kenapa cuma kami yang…" belum sempat Ino berbicara Sakura sudah menjelaskan.

"Memang benar. Hanya kalian yang tidak ada di ruang makan saat terjadi pembunuhan." Ucap Sakura.

"Temari mengatakan ingin ke toilet dan baru kembali setelah 10 menit yang lalu, Hinata ke dapur untuk mengambil makanan, Neji pergi untuk memanggil Ino dan Zaku, dan Ino yang tidak keluar saat itu yang kami sedang di ruang makan, begitu kan?" ucap Naruto panjang lebar.

"Tumben loe pinter." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hehehe…" Ucap Naruto nyengir 5 jari.

"Tunggu aku tidak bersalah! Aku datang karena di pekerjakan." Ucap Hinata membela.

"Sama siapa? Tidak ada acara yang menyebabkan seseorang terbunuh." Ucap Sakura.

"Maaf kami tidak bisa memberi tahu pada kalian karena dia meminta kami untuk merahasiakan ini." Ucap Neji.

"Berarti kalian bersekongkol dengan dia." Ucap Naruto.

"Tidak! Kami tidak bersekongkol dengannya. Bahkan kami tidak tahu kalau acaranya jadi seperti ini." Ucap Hinata.

"Kalau begitu kenapa Hinata basah kena hujan? Katanya ke dapur." Ucap Sakura.

"Sebelum saya ke dapur, saya pergi ke mobil untuk mengambil handphone saya yang tertinggal di mobil." Ucap Hinata.

"O ya???" Tanya Sasuke.

"I…iya." Ucap Hinata yang mulai terbata-bata karena ingin menangis.

"Berarti anda juga di pekerjakan, Neji?" Tanya Sakura.

"Ya, saya sama dengan Hinata." Ucap Neji.

"Kalau kau Ino?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Dia menyewa villa saya dan saya juga disuruh untuk mengikuti acara ini." Ucap Ino.

"Apapun alasannya (minumnya teh botol sosro,hehe. Woi lagi serius nih –bentak Sasuke-) kami akan menyelidiki tempat ini. Kalian 4 tersangka tunggu di lantai 1 sampai kami selesai." Ucap Sasuke.

Mereka berempat yaitu Hinata, Neji, Ino, dan Temari menunggu di lantai 1. Sasuke, Naruto dan Sakura melanjutkan penyelidikan di TKP.

"Kok banyak jejak sepatu berlumpur?" Tanya Naruto.

"Itu kan jejak Hinata tadi, dia kan yang mengambil handphonenya yang ada di mobil lalu kesini bersama kita." Ucap Sakura.

"O iya ya. Hehehe…" ucap Naruto nyengir lagi. Sasuke dan Sakura pun sweatdrop mendengarnya.

"Makanya loe diem aja deh kalau gak bisa nyelidikin." Ucap Sasuke cool.

"Sembarangan aja loe ngomong Teme!" ucap Naruto kesal.

"Emang iya kok Dobe." Ucap Sasuke.

"Sudah-sudah. Jangan berantem melulu kenapa." Ucap Sakura menengahi.

"Dobe, panggil mereka deh sana yang ada di lantai 1." Suruh Sasuke.

"Kok gue yang manggil sih?" Tanya Naruto.

"Benar juga. Kau yang dari tadi diam saja, cepat sana kau panggil mereka!" Kali ini yang marah Sakura. Naruto pun langsung ciut dan pergi memanggil mereka. Tak berapa lama mereka sudah kembali ke lantai 2.

"Apa kalian dapat sesuatu?" Tanya Neji.

"Begitulah." Jawab Sakura singkat.

"Percuma…percuma… kalian memang bersikap seperti detektif tapi isinya tetap saja anak kecil. Penampilan yang menipu." Ucap Ino.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kalau begitu cobalah dengar analisis orang dengan penampilan yang menipu ini. Benarkan kau yang membunuh Zaku, Ino?" ucap Sasuke dengan tampang serius.

"Sayang sekali pelakunya bukan dia. Pelakunya adalah orang bisa bebas membuka dan mengunci dengan sebatang kawat. Kaulah orangnya Neji." Ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk jari kearah Neji.

"Yang benar saja!!" ucap Neji.

"Kurasa pelakunya bukan mereka. Pelakunya adalah orang yang dengan mudah keluar masuk tanpa di sadari, dan yang bisa melakukannya itu adalah Hinata. Benarkan?" kali ini Sakura yang berbicara.

"Tidak…mana mungkin saya melakukan seperti itu." Ucap Hinata.

Merekapun saling berdebat atas analisis mereka.

* * *

Siapa ya kira2 pelakunya? Pasti para readers udah pada tahu siapa pelakunya. Pelakunya akan terungkap di chapter selanjutnya. Sebelum melanjutkan ke chapter selanjutnya (mengambil nafas panjang) **PLEASE REVIEW....!!!!!** –dengan suara keras plus toa volume full-. *di lempar kaleng, botol, batu, panci sama tetangga karena berisik teriak malem2*


	4. Chapter 4

**Cuplikan chapter sebelumnya..**

"Kurasa pelakunya bukan mereka. Pelakunya adalah orang yang dengan mudah keluar masuk tanpa di sadari, dan yang bisa melakukannya itu adalah Hinata. Benarkan?" kali ini Sakura yang berbicara.

"Tidak…mana mungkin saya melakukan seperti itu." Ucap Hinata.

Merekapun saling berdebat atas analisis mereka.

"Sudah Hinata mengakulah. Kau kan pembunuhnya." Ucap Sakura.

"Benar… aku tidak melakukan.. perbuatan sekejam itu." Suara Hinata makin terbata-bata.

Temari yang dari tadi diam ingin pergi dari ruangan itu tapi kemudian tangannya dipegang oleh Sasuke. Temari pun kaget.

"Sudah kuduga kaulah orangnya." Ucap Sasuke yang masih memegang tangan Temari. Semuanya yang ada disitu pun kaget mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Benarkah kau melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Naruto.

"Memangnya apa bukti gue melakukannya?" Tanya Temari dengan nada datar.

"Dari awal gue udah curiga sama loe, waktu Ino menegur loe, loe tiba2 saja tersenyum menyeringai. Saat Zaku pergi untuk menyiapkan acaranya tiba2 loe ingin pergi ke toilet dan ternyata loe itu gak ke toilet kan, tapi loe mengikuti Zaku dan loe membunuh Zaku. Loe kembali ke ruang makan dengan wajah tanpa dosa." Ucap Sasuke.

"Hebat! Loe bisa menebak semuanya. Memang benar gue yang membunuh Zaku." Ucap Temari.

"Tapi kenapa loe lakukan itu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Itu bukan urusan loe! Sekarang gue juga ingin loe semua mati karena sudah mengetahui semuanya. Apa ada kata2 terakhir?" ucap Temari sambil menodongkan pistolnya ke semua yang ada disana.

"Tidak. Tidak ada yang mati lagi selain Zaku." Ucap Neji.

"Tapi dia akan mati jika salah satu dari kalian melaporkan gue ke polisi (sambil menodongkan pistol ke arah Sakura).

"Sakura…!" ucap Naruto. Naruto yang dari awal menyukai Sakura itu tidak rela jika Sakura mati. Dengan nekat Naruto menonjok Temari hingga jatuh.

"Duarrr…" suara tembakan itu mengenai kaki Sakura saat ia ingin menjauh dan pistol itu tiba2 terlempar dari tangan Temari. Dengan sigap Sasuke mengambil pistol itu.

"Sudahlah kau menyerah saja." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

Temari pun bangun dan mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas tanda menyerah.

"Sekarang kau ikut kami ke kantor polisi." Ucap Neji.

Temari pun akhirnya dibawa ke kantor polisi dan Sakura pastinya dibawa ke rumah sakit, masa mau dibawa ke rumah padang. ('-.-)

**Setelah 3 bulan kemudian…**

"Sas, kita di undang lagi ke villa yang waktu itu. Tapi ini dari Neji, Hinata dan Ino." Ucap Naruto saat jam istirahat di sekolah.

"Mau ngapain sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Disini gak ditulis. Tapi kita disuruh dateng tanggal 26 hari Minggu. Kali aja nanti gue bisa ketemu Sakura lagi." Ucap Naruto.

"Loe suka ya sama Sakura." Ejek Sasuke.

"Apaan sih loe Teme. Emana kenapa? Loe cemburu ya sama gue." Ucap Naruto.

Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung muntah2 di tempat karena mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Ngapain gue cemburu sama loe. Dasar Usuratonkachi!" ucap Sasuke.

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE"

"TEME"

"DOBE" (Mulai lagi deh………!! =.=')

**Tanggal 26**

Saat saat Naruto dan Sasuke sudah tiba di depan villa.

"Silakan masuk." Ucap Ino. Mereka pun masuk menuju ruang tamu dan disana ternyata sudah ada Neji, Hinata dan Sakura.

"Sakura? Kau sudah sembuh?" Tanya Naruto senang.

"Ya, begitulah." Ucap Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Jadi begini. Kami memanggil kalian bertiga karena kami ingin menceritakan yang sesungguhnya tentang kejadian 3 bulan lalu." Ucap Neji serius.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Sebenarnya yang membuat acara itu adalah Temari." Ucap Hinata.

"Temari???" Tanya Sakura bingung.

"Ya. Dia menyewa villa saya dan kami juga di bayar untuk acara ini." Ucap Ino.

"Lalu apa urusan kami?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Sebagai tanda minta maaf dari Temari yang ada di penjara kami disuruh untuk mengundang lagi kalian untuk acara makan2." Ucap Hinata.

"Makan?" Naruto pun langsung senang mendengar kata makan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kita ke ruang makan." Ucap Ino.

Disana telah tersedia berbagai macam makanan yang ada di atas meja makan.

"Waaaahhh…makanannya banyak banget." Naruto langsung ngiler satu ember melihat semua makanan yang telah tersedia. Semuanya pun makan.

"Mmm…Naruto. Makasih ya waktu itu loe udah nolong gue." Ucap Sakura yang ada di samping Naruto yang lagi makan.

"Tentu saja. Untung loe gak kenapa2." Ucap Naruto lalu tersenyum dan kembali makan.

Merekapun makan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan senang dan tertawa gembira.

**~~ TAMAT ~~**

Waduh…endingnya gak enak banget sih. Habisnya gak ada ide lagi. Buat para readers harap di maklumi author yang gaje ini. Sebelum keluar dari fic ini maukah anda sekalian mereview.


End file.
